FanFict Suga BTS - Oppa Saranghae -
by cacabebe
Summary: Main Cast : Suga BTS & Baek Su Min (Kim Su Min)
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Oppa Saranghae

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Suga BTS

\- Kim Su Min (Baek Su Min)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama?

 **Rate :** M

.

.

.

 **Maaf atas segala typo yang bertebaran mengganggu pandangan kalian.**

 **Jangan lupa komentarnya ya ^^ untuk mengoreksi kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat *apa ini?-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semerbak bau alkohol tercium menyelimuti seluruh ruangan yang megah, seorang DJ berdiri di sebuah stage yang menjadi panggung utama di sebuah Club malam itu, memainkan musik dengan bit cepat dan dentuman yang keras membuat tubuh setiap insan seakan terbuay bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Lampu berwarna biru muda menyerbu seluruh ruangan dan di tambah lampu-lampu tembak kecil yang berkedip-kedip seakan-akan memanggil menggoda agar semua insan disana bergerak menuju dance floor. Suara musik yang semakin melemah mengakhiri penampilan DJ yang sudah cukup terkenal di Club ini. Permainannya yang selalu membuat para jiwa muda tambah bergelora. Semua orang berseru dengan kencang menandakan mereka puas dengan permaiann musik yang menemani mereka selama kurang lebih setengah jam ini.

Ya, DJ Min Yoongi atau lebih akrab disapa dengan Suga bukanlah DJ tetap di Club ini. Ia hanya sesekali menyalurkan hobi dan rasa kesalnya lewat musik ini. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa dia perbuat, ia bukan alkoholik juga pemain wanita yang handal tapi jika ia tidak kuat menahan semua masalahnya sesekali ia pergi menikmati itu semua.

Suga turun dari stage dan menghampiri ke dua sahabatnya yang berada di bar duduk asik menikmati seteguk _whiskey_ di genggamnnya. Suga menepuk telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Jimin, kedua tangan mereka mengepal dan saling bertubrukan. Suga melalukan hal itu juga kepada Jin.

"Well, ada masalah apa lagi?". Tanya Jin seakan-seakan dapat membaca isi hati dan pikiran Suga. Suga hanya tersenyum duduk dan bersandar di meja bar, melihat ke seluruh ruas ruangan yang semakin malam semakin di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang haus akan kesenangan, yang menurut Suga hanyalah kesenangan semu. Jimin menyenggol bahu depan Suga memecahkan lamunanya. Diberikan gelas kecil bervolume 250 ml berisikan _whiskey_.

"Hah, bersenang-senanglah". Suga menolak dan mendorong tangan Jimin. Sedetik gelas di tangan Jimin berpindah tangan ke tangan seorang yoeja berpakaian dengan bagian atas yang terbuka dan sangat ketat. Yoeja itu bersandar berhadapan dengan tubuh Suga, satu tangannya memainkan rambut coklat milik Suga, satu tangannya lagi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suga. Mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah bagaikan berlapis darah ke telinga Suga.

"Permainanmu tadi sangatlah bagus, bagaimana malam ini kau bermain dengan ku?". Bisiknya, menekankan dada besar miliknya ke dada Suga. Jin dan Jimin yang melihat adegan itu hanya menarik bibir mereka dan melihat kearah lain. Yoeja yang belum di ketahui namanya ini pernah sekali bermain dengan Suga tapi saat itu, yoeja ini mabuk berat, tingkah lakunya yang tidak terkontrol membuat Suga enggan bermain dengannya dan memutuskan meninggalkannya di dalam mobil sendirian disebuah jalan yang kosong.

Suga berdiri sehingga membuat jarak pada wanita itu. Suga memberikan beberapa lembar uangnya kepada bartender disana.

"Kita pergi sekarang". Seru dingin Suga kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil berjalan keluar. Jin langsung menyusul Suga keluar dengan jalan yang sedikit tak seimbang. Jimin menoleh ke yoeja yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Suga.

"Semakin hari, dada mu semakin besar, tidakkah kau khawatir ini akan meledak? Atau mungkin ini hanya sebuah bahan yang kau selipkan di dadamu agar terlihat besar?". Jimin menyentuh dada besar yoeja itu dan meremasnya dua kali. "Ommo! Ternyata ini sungguhan". Jimin menarik tangannya kembali dan tersenyum bodoh lalu berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Yoeja itu hanya terdiam menatapi kepergian Jimin dengan tangan memegang dadanya.

Jimin berlari menyusul ke dua sahabatnya dengan langkah yang tidak seimbang, sampai ia menabrak orang dan hampir berkelahi, Suga lah yang berhasil melerainya karena hanya dia yang masih sadar secara utuh. Kalau Jin, huh.. Ia hanya bersandar dan menertawakan Jimin yang hampir habis di hantam segerombolan orang. Suga mengaitkan tangannya di leher Jimin, menyeret agar kembali jalan, sedangkan Jimin terseret berjalan mundur dengan tangan yang terus meninju udara.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir". Tawar Suga, tanpa berpikir panjang Jin melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Suga. Setelah mobil terbuka Suga masuk di tempat mengemudi, sedangkan Jin dan Jimin menempelkan bokongnya di bangku belakang. "Omo! Aku ini bukan supir kalian. Jin, kau pindah ke depan". Bukannya bergerak keluar, Jin malah memeluk Jimin, Jimin meletakan pipikananya di puncak kepala Jin.

"Suga, kau jangan terlalu kasar pada Jin eoh". Menghusap lembut rambut Jin. Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, Jin langsung bangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Aisshh...". Jin mendorong kepala Jimin dan berpidah tempat ke samping Suga lewat celah jok mobil bagian depan. "Kita mau pulang atau makan atau menginap di hotel menyewa wanita-wanita seksi?". Jin menyengir bodoh disambut Jimin yang menyodorkan tubuhnya kedepan, kepalanya menoleh ke Suga seakan menunggu jawabannya. Suga tersenyum dan menginjak pedal gas mobil. Sekejap mereka meninggalkan club malam itu.

00000

Klik.. Klik..

Suara mouse yang di tekan berulang-ulang yang di susul dengan suara ketikan yang sangat cepat. Di suatu ruangan, ruangan yang hanya di huni satu orang saja. Tidak sembarangan orang di bolehkan masuk dan hanya orang tertentu yang dapat memasuki ruangan ini. Kim Su Min, yoeja berparas cantik dan berambut gelap ini sibuk mengutak-ngatik aplikasi yang berada di layar laptopnya. Selepas oppanya pergi ia sibuk mengunci diri dikamarnya, mengerjakan projeknya yang di berikan oleh, bukan, bukan atasannya, melainkan orang yang sering ia sebut klien.

Tonet.. tonenot... klik... klik...

Bunyi tanda pengringatan dan binggo... "SUCCSES"... , ini sudah kesekian kali yoeja bermarga Kim ini berhasil menjebol aplikasi weibo milik orang lain. Ia tidak hanya pernah menjebol aplikasi weibo, bahkan yang paling kriminal pun ia pernah lakukan. Salah satunya Ia pernah menjebol tabungan bank seseorang. Tapi itu hanya sekali dan dengan bayaran yang cukup besar. Saat itu ia hanya ingin menolong seseorang yang saat itu terkena tipu puluhan juta won. Karena merasa iba Su Min membantu orang itu dan berhasil. Selama ia bekerja tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya. Su Min menawarkan jasanya lewat online dengan nama **Mr.69** . Nama yang di campur dengan angka kramat itu tidak sengaja di buat olehnya tetapi pada dasarnya Su Min sama sekali tidak mengerti arti angka kramat itu. Kliennya di harapkan membayar dirinya terlebih dahulu, bayarannya tentu sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitan. Cara membayarnya langsung bertemu, tentunya Su Min mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang namja.

"Huuuffff". Su Min menghentakan nafasnya lega. Mengeklik icon silang (close). Mengambil ponsel khusus untuk para kliennya. Diliriknya jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Waktu menunjukan 2 pagi. Jarinya menari lincah di ponsel layar sentuhnya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kliennya memberitahukan bahwa ia telah berhasil. Su Min selalu mendahulukan pembayaran. Agar ia dapat bertanggung jawab akan pekerjaannya. Tentunya Su Min juga tidak ingin terkena tipu. Saat ini tersisah satu orang klien yang harus di tangani, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengerjakannya esok hari, lagi pula klien yang satu ini belum mengikat kontrak dengannya, dengan kata lain belum membayar.

"Sumin-ahh...". Duk.. Duk.. Duk.. suara benda yang di pukul berulang kali ke pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar milik Su Min terletak di langit-langit rumahnya. "Apa kau sudah tidur?". Duk.. Dukk.. Dukk.. Su Min berbaring telengkup di lantai kamarnya, mendorong sedikit lantai kamarnya yang menjadi akses keluar masuk dirinya. Terlihat seorang namja tampan, bertumbuh tinggi, kulitnya yang putih seperti kulit milik Su Min.

"Nde Oppa..". Su Min mengeluarkan kepalanya. Perutnya yang tertekan di lantai membuat Su Min merasakan perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar. "Oppa... apa kau membawa makanan oeh?". Memasang wajah kelaparan.

"Aniya, tapi oppa membelikan bahan makanan. Kau tahu sendirikan, oppa mu ini lebih suka makanan rumah yang kau masak". Ucap Jin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Memegang punggung lehernya, berusaha mendengakkan kepalanya.

"aissh... alasan. Memangnya eomma dan appa belum mengirimkan uang untuk kita eoh? Atau mungkin eomma dan appa sudah mengirimkan tapi uang itu oppa hambur-hamburkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih mu dan teman-teman mu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu eoh?". Tuduh Su Min bertubi-tubi kepada oppanya Kim Seokjin dengan muka jengkel. Kim Seokjin yang akrab di panggil dengan Jin.

Eomma dan Appa kedua adik kakak ini memang sedang menjalankan bisnisnya di negeri Paman Sam selama 6 bulan penuh dan seluruh uang ditanggung jawabkan kepada Jin sebagai anak tertua mereka. Sebenarnya Su Min tidak pernah khawatir dengan keadaan uang itu, ya karena dia memang selalu mendapatkan bagiannya dan uang tambahan dari pekerjaannya.

"Aigoo...". Dukkk.. Jin mengetuk langit rumahnyanya yang bertepatan dengan sebelah pintu kamar adik kesayangannya. "Berani beraninya kau menuduh oppa mu sendiri seperti itu. Cepat turun!"

"Ani..". Sumin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik pintu kamarnya.

"ssss... anak itu. Sumin-ahh jika kau tidak turun dan memasak, oppa pastikan bulan ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan uangmu". Teriak Jin penuh dengan ancaman.

Brukk... Sumin mendorong keras pintu kamarnya sampai terbuka kebawah, terlihat beberapa anak tangga yang muncul dari pintu rahasia itu, pintu kamar Su Min. Satu demi satu anak tangga itu ia pinjak. Su Min turun dengan rambut hitam yang terurai panjang.

"Dasar licik.."

"Ne, memang harus menggunakan cara licik untuk menghadapi adik sepertu mu". Jin mengacak-acak rambut panjang adiknya. Sumin mendorong tangan oppanya itu.

"Aigoo, apa oppa mabuk lagi eoh?", Su Min sadar karena bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut oppanya itu.

"Aku hanya meminum sedikit. Mmmm... Hanya empat gelas"

"Hah kalau begitu akan ku adukan ke eomma dan appa". Su Min melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Jin lansung menahan menarik bajunya,

"Aigoo, jadi kamu tega melihat oppa mu ini di marahi habis-habisan hanya karena empat gelas saja?". Hening sejenak. "Baiklah. Sebelum kau mengadu, sekarang juga coba kau jelaskan dari mana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu eoh?"

"U-uang apa?"

"Ouch.. Bukan uang, melainkan barang-barang mahal itu?"

"Barang yang mana?"

"Laptop baru, ponsel baru, dua seris novel di beli bersamaan dan ..."

"Aku berkerja paruh waktu. Oppa puas?"

"Bekerja paruh waktu? Hah..". Jin menyengir dan memijat keningnya."Tapi oppa tidak pernah melihatmu keluar kamar untuk pergi bekerja. Kamu selalu berada di dalam kamar mu. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Su Min melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Apa pedulimu eoh? Bukankah semenjak eomma dan appa pergi berbisnis, oppa melupakanku? Oppa selalu pergi dan pulang pagi, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaanku sendirian di rumah ini". Su Min menatap lekat mata Jin. Melihat reaksi Jin yang melongo hebat Su Min tersenyum sinis dan melangkah pergi. Baru tiga langkah Su Min mendengar gemuruh yang membuat sekeliling ruang tengah rumah kediaman keluarga Kim terkena polusi udara. Su Min membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lagi-lagi oppa membawa dua orang tak berguna dan menyuruhku membuatkan makanan untuk mereka juga nde?". Jin hanya membalas pertanyaa Su Min dengan senyum manja dan menaik turukan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, seakan-akan lupa ia habis membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur. Su Min berdecak kesal dengan sikap oppanya itu. Su Min berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Oppa Saranghae

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Suga BTS

\- Kim Su Min (Baek Su Min)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama?

 **Rate :** M

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf baru sempat mengepost chapter 2. Mianhae atas ketidaknyaman yang di buat oleh typo-typo manja yang bertebaran. hihihi..**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Chapter 2**

 **00**

 **00**

 **00**

"Lagi-lagi oppa membawa dua orang tak berguna dan menyuruhku membuatkan makanan untuk mereka juga nde?". Jin hanya membalas pertanyaa Su Min dengan senyum manja dan menaik turukan kelopak matanya berkali-kali, seakan-akan lupa ia habis membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur. Su Min berdecak kesal dengan sikap oppanya itu. Su Min berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah.

00

00

Plak...

Kedua telapak tangan Su Min memukul kepala Jimin dan Suga. Sontak mereka berdua membalikkan tubuhnya bersamaan. Mata Suga menangkap sesosok yoeja yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

"Mwo?". Su Min melipat kedua tangannya. "Tidak puaskah kalian menyita waktu oppa ku?... Ada baik sekarang juga kalian pergi sebelum aku...". Sebuah tangan besar menutup mulut mungil Su Min sampai ia terbawa satu langkah kebelakang.

"Sumin-ahh.. Mereka kisini karena oppa yang mengajak"

Su Min menyingkirkan tangan Jiin dari mulutnya. "Daebak. Saat ini oppa benar-benar tidak melihatku... Lebih baik oppa saja yang memasak untuk mereka". Su Min berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Sumin-ahh..". Jin menunjukkan selembar kertas.

"Oppa kembalikan". Su Min kembali berjalan cepat tangannya meraih-raih kertas di tangan Jin.

"1.145.000 Won..". Jin membaca keras nominal yang tertera di kertas yang berhasil Jin temukan di kamar Su Min. Betapa teledornya kau Su Min-ahh -

"Wuhh.. Daebak.. Kau membelinya dengan uang mu sendiri Sumin-ahh?". Tanya Jimin penasaran yang tanpa sadar pertanyaanya menyudutkan Su Min.

"Aaku akan memasak untuk kalian. Tapi oppa harus berjanji kembalikan kertas itu"

"Ne.. Memang sudah seharus seperti itu". Jin tersenyum sinis. Su Min mulai bergerak meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mata Jin kembali melihat nominal angka yang tertera dikertas itu. Otak Jin berpikir keras bagaimana bisa adik mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini. Suga berdiri di sisi kiri Jin, matanya terus memandangi punggung Su Min yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik dinding yang memisahkan dua ruangan.

"Heyy aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan". Jimin berlutut di sofa menepuk bahu kanan Jin.

"Kau khawatir Sumin bekerja sebagai simpanan petinggi negara, atau mmm... pekerja seks komersial yang hanya bermodalkan desah ah ah ah dan aaarrggghhh...". Ucap Jimin dengan mempraktikkan gerakan pinggulnya maju mundur pada sandaran sofa. "Lalu tadaaa.. uang pun mengalir deras". Jimin menyempitkan matanya dan berkata dengan serius.

Pluk...

Suga melemparkan kencang bantal ke muka Jimin. Dasar otak mesum dalam situasi seperti ini bercandamu tidak lucu Jimin. Tidak lihatkah bertapa khawatirnya Jin kepada adiknya. Jimin bodoh ...

-00-

-00-

Malam ini Su Min memasak bulgogi, sup rumput laut, chapchae, teukbokki, daehajjim dan tidak lupa kimchi yang sudah di belikan oleh Jin tadi. Semua makanan itu telah tersusun rapih di atas meja makan yang panjangnya sekitar dua meter dan lebar satu meter. Begitu juga alat-alat makan yang akan digunakan juga sudah ditata oleh Su Min. Jin duduk di sisi kanan Su Min, Suga duduk di sebrang Su Min, sedangkan Jimin masih berdiri memandangi Su Min.

"Jangan memasang wajah mesummu di depanku seperti itu mengerti!". Cibir Su Min tentu saja di arahkan kepada Jimin.

"Sumin-ahh dengar, kelak kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku". Jimin memegang dadanya, menatap dalam Su Min.

"Cih.. Mimpi pun kau jangan harap". Su Min mengutuk semua harapan Jimin. Jimin terduduk lemas mendengar penolakan Su Min. Tak lama semangat Jimin kembali setelah menyantap bulgogi buatan Su Min. Benar-benar wanita idaman Jimin. Selain berparas ayu Su Min juga pandai dalam hal memasak.

Suga menatap Su Min dengan sesekali memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa matanya seperti terhipnosis dengan keberadaan Su Min. Sebenarnya ialah yang mengusulkan untuk datang kerumah Jin. Selain ia menghindari rumahnya, Suga juga ingin melihat Su Min. Rambut panjang yang hitam legam dibiarkan terurai dengan poni depan yang memagari keningnya. Entah sejak kapan sikap Su Min berubah padanya. Bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah muda saat ini jarang sekali tersenyum padanya. Tatapan matanya yang dulu memancarkan kehangatan saat ini memancarkan aura yang sangat dingin dan mematikan.

"Sumin-ahh..". Suara lembut Jin membangunkan Suga dari lamunannya. "Suga akan menginap untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Bersikap baiklah kepadanya"

Su Min meletakkan alat makannya di meja. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Kembalikan kertas itu". Jin memberikan kertas itu. "Terserah mau satu atau dua gelandangan ini ingin menginap atau tidak, itu bukan urusan ku. Dan jangan berharap aku dapat bersikap baik kepada mereka". Su Min meninggalkan ruang makan. Jimin menepuk bahu Suga."Habislah kau Suga". Ucap Jimin dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

-00-

-00-

Su Min menjatuhkan tubuhnya di singlebed miliknya. Setiap melihat wajah Suga membuat Su Min teringat kembali kejadian yang membuat dirinya bersikap dingin kepada Suga.

Saat itu detik jam terasa melambat, jam pelajaran belum juga usai. Su Min merasa dirinya kurang enak badan dan memutuskan ijin untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia berjalan sendiri menuju ruangan itu. Saat Su Min melewati ruang OSIS yang terletak di koridor belakang sekolah, Su Min mendengar suara desahan dari ruangan itu. Su Min sudah berusaha menghiraukan suara itu tapi kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju ruang Osis setelah ia mendengar samar-samar nama Suga. Su Min mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu dari celah kecil di ujung jendela. Benar saja, ia melihat Suga yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengah dada Hayoung yang kancing seragamnya sudah terlepas semua. "Oppahh...". Hayong meremas rambut coklat milik Suga saat tangan Suga meremas lembut dada Hayoung, menghisap seluruh bagian, sesekali Suga memainkan nipple milik Hayoung menggunakan lidahnya.

"Aaarrggg kenapa bayangan itu yang selalu muncul, siaaall..". Su Min bangun terduduk memeluk bantal kesayangannya. Menekan kepalanya di bandal empuk berwarna merah berbulu.

Tiing...

Dering ponsel Su Min berbunyi. Satu pesan di terima olehnya.

' _Besok pagi kam 6 pagi kita bertemu di taman kota, aku akan membayar lunas, tapi tolong jaga rahasia ini dan harus berhasil'_

OK. Su Min membalas singkat pesan kliennya. Tak lama dibalas lagi dengan foto kliennya. Betapa tercengangnya Su Min melihat kliennya yang ternyata sahabatnya sendiri, Park Sora. Park Sora hanya meminta menghapus sebuah vidio dalam sebuah situs dan merusak semua file dan data di dalam situs itu sekaligus merusak originalnya. Tentu mudah untuk Su Min, ia tinggal memasukkan virus dalam aplikasi itu, saat pemilik aplikasi itu login dan mengunggah ulang vidio tersebut, secara otomatis virus itu akan merusak seluruh jaringan sampai keakarnya. File itu akan rusak dan tidak akan dapat di terbaca oleh aplikasi dan komputer mana pun. Virus ini diciptakan sendiri oleh Su Min. 5 tahun terakhir ini Su Min benar-benar tertarik dengan ilmu teknologi sehingga ia suka membaca dan mempraktikan semua yang ia ketahui. Su Min selalu bereksperimen sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menciptakan virus mematikan itu. Tentunya keluarga Su Min tidak tahu menau akan ke ahlian Su Min, yang mereka tau Su Min anak yang cerdas. Dari dulu Su Min selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan pernah Su Min menjuarai kejuaraan Sainstek tingkat internasional. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Jerman, sayangnya Su Min menolak karena ia tidak mau memaksakan otaknya terlalu keras. Akhirnya ia masuk BTSchool. Satu-satunya sekolah yang bertaraf internasional di Seoul.

-00-

-00-

Minggu pagi, Su Min tidak tidur sama sekali karena penasaran film apa yang di khawatirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Su Min belum mengecek situs itu tapi ia mengingat situs itu hampir sama dengan nama produser yang menawarkan Park Sora untuk menjadi bintang iklan produknya. Kali ini Su Min tidak memakai pakaian Jin yang biasa di gunakan untuk menyamar. Su Min sudah keluar dari jam 5 pagi, mengayuh sepedahnya mengelilingi taman kota lengkap dengan pakaian dan sepatu olahraga. Ya kali ini Su Min menyamar menjadi dirinya sendiri dan berpura-pura bertemu tidak sengaja dengan Park Sora. Jam 6 Su Min berjalan menuju sudut jalan taman ini dengan menggiring sepedahnya.

"Sumin-ahh...". Tepat sekali perhitungan Su Min, Sora memanggil dan menghampirinya. Su Min berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"Sora-ahh.. Tidak biasanya kau berada ditempat ini dan... sepagi ini... sendirian eoh"

"Ne.. sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang... emm.. Sumin-ahh, kau bisa membantu ku?"

"Mwo..?"

"Hanya menyerahkan amplop ini ke seseorang. Aku berjanji ingin menyerahkan ini di sini. Tapi sejak tadi aku menunggunya, ia tidak datang juga dan aku masih ada urusan lain"

"Haish kau ini, belum menjadi bintang saja sudah sibuk. Bagaimana kalau sudah menjadi bintang besar. Pasti aku dilupakan".

"Ne tentu saja aku akan melupakan mu". Sora memeluk dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan berdoa agar kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bintang"

"Haish kejamnya doamu Sumin-ahh..". Sora menekan jari telunjuknya ke pinggul Su Min berkali-kali.

"Aah Sora.. Sudah cukup aahahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan menarik semua doa ku"

"Dan.."

"Dan apa?" tanya bingung Su Min. "Oh ne.. dan akan membantu mu. Tapi semua itu tidak gratis. Mengerti"

"Arraseo". Sora mendekap lengan tangan Su Min.

"Tapi Sora-ahh bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui orang yang kau maksud eoh?

"Nanti aku akan menghubunginya dan bilang amplop ini akan diserahkan oleh mu..". Sora mencubit gemas pipi Su Min. "Gumawoo Sumin-ahh".

Setelah menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat itu Sora pergi menaiki taxi. Su Min menatar kepergian Sora dengan uang yang sudah di tangannya sekarang 350.000 Won. Tak lama ponsel Su Min berbunyi, tertera nomor Sora. Ia mengirimkan foto Su Min dan kata-kata mutiara meminta maaf atas ketidaksempatannya untuk bertemu langsung. Su Min hanya tersenyum.

-00-

-00-

"Aku pulang... Oppa...". Teriak Su Min yang jelas-jelas tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Seperti biasa ia hanya sendiri di rumahnya. Su Min melihat note yang tertempel pada lemari esnya. Tanpa membaca Su Min sudah mengetahui isi note itu. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk bekerja. Sehabis minum Su Min mengambil peralatannya dan di bawa ke ruang tengah. Hanya sebuah laptop dan harddisk. Su Min memplay musik dengan volume yang cukup keras dari laptopnya. Membuka situs yang di yang akan ia hancurkan. Memasang harddisk pada laptopnya.

"OMMO..!". Su Min meng-scroll semua film yang terdapat di situs itu. Film yang rata-rata berdurasi 30 sampai 45 menit ini menampilkan potongan film yang bisa di bilang tidak baik dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur. Yoeja berpakaian mini dengan dua namja, ada yoeja yang berciuman dengan yeoja, namja tua dengan seorang gadis cantik dan muda. Tangan Su min berhenti meng scroll setelah melihat nama file yang sama seperti yang di berikan Sora tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan untuk Sora adalah potongan film dengan adegan seperti seorang yeoja sedang mandi dan wajahnya mirip, bukan, ini bukan mirip tapi ini benar-benar Park Sora.

Su Min benar-benar ragu membuka film yang berdurasi 30 menit ia harus membuka dan menanamkan virus pada film itu sehingga nama film tersebut rusak dan setelah itu Su Min akan menghancurkan situs itu. Su Min mengeklik film tersebut. Muncul film yang memenuhi layar laptop miliknya dengan adegan Sora yang mengenakan pakaian sangat tipis berada di bawah Shower yang mengeluarkan rintik rintik air yang menhujani tubuh Sora. Musik yang di play oleh Su Min berubah menjadi suara percikan air dari Shower. Pakaian Sora yang tipis basah dan menempel pada tubuhnya memperlihatkan lekukkan tubuh Sora terutama bagian dada sora yang benar- benar telihat seperti tidak memakai apapun. Sora berpose dan bergerak perlahan dengan gemulai dan sangat seksi. Sesekali ia meremas dadanya sendiri dan memainkan nipplenya.

Tak lama seorang namja berusia sekitar 25 tahunan masuk bergabung dengan Sora. Ia melumat kasar bibir Sora dengan kedua tangannya memainkan kedua nipple Sora. Namja itu perlahan menurunkan kecupannya ke leher Sora lalu ke dada Sora. mengcup seluruh bagian dada Sora yang masih tertutup lapisan tipis. Lidah namja itu keluar dan memainkan nipple Sora dengan lidahnya dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan menghisap kencang dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuh Sora. "Arrgghhh..." desah Sora cukup keras yang bergeming di setiap sudut ruangan tengah rumah keluarga Kim. Karena kaget dengan desah Sora reflek ia mengklik durasi waktu. "Ah.. ah. ah.. a...". Sora mendesah cepat seirama dengan gerakan namja yang tepat di belakang Sora. Mata Su Min terbelalak lebar melihat sahabatnya sendiri

"Haaaa... jadi kau juga suka menonton film seperti ini Sumin-ahh". Terdengar jelas suara namja dari sisi kanan Su Min membuat dirinya terkejut menggerakkan cepat tubuhknya ke kiri menjauhkan diri dari suara itu.

"Ssuga ooppa..."

-00-

-00-

 **TBC ^^**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya. Gumawo udah sempetin baca dan menunggu chapter 2 ini. Semoga chapter 3 tidak selama ini. Paipai^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Oppa Saranghae

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Suga BTS

\- Kim Su Min (Baek Su Min)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama ?

 **Rate :** M, NC

 **Anyeong ^-^**

 **Mianhae, lagi-lagi aku telalu lama mengupdate chapter 3 ini. Karena sedang liburan aku sulit membagi waktu, biasa bolang –bocah ilang- /plaaakkk/. Warning typo-typo manja yang mengganggu pandangan kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^** **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaa... jadi kau juga suka menonton film seperti ini Sumin-ah". Terdengar jelas suara namja dari sisi kanan Su Min membuat dirinya terkejut menggerakkan cepat tubuhknya ke kiri menjauhkan diri dari suara itu.

"Ssuga ooppa...". Su Min menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _'Ottokhae?'._ Su Min benar-benar lupa bahwa ada orang lain yang sedang menginap di rumahnya _._ "Ssejak kapan oppa ada ddisini?". Su Min beusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sumin-ah..". Suga menggenggam pergelansgan tangan kanan Su Min. Matanya terus menatap mata Su Min seperti elang yang baru saja menemukan makanannya, Suga memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Sdikit demi sedikit Su Min memundurkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya dijadikan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. "Bisakah satu orang saja yang mengetahui apa pekerjaan mu?".

Su Min menghempaskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. "Anniya...".

"Yakk... Kenapa kau menjadi keras kepala seperti ini hah.. hah..". Suga menyentil kening Su Min berkali- kali.

"Yaaakk... Oppa". Su Min mendorong Suga sampai jatuh terduduk. "Oppa.. Saat ini aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi eoh. Aku juga ingin mempunyai sebuah privasi"

"Ne, kau bukan anak kecil lagi". Suga mengacak rambut Su Min. "Sumin-ah, kenapa sikapmu berubah padaku? Apa aku pernah melukaimu?"

Deg~ Jantung Su Min benar-benar berdegup kencang. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Mana mungkin Su Min menjawab pertanyaannya. Menjawab sama saja mengakui bahwa hatinya benar-benar terluka setelah melihat Suga dan Hayoung di ruang osis beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ah.. anni…"

"Emm.. Sumin-ah bukankah ini Park Sora kekasih Jhope eoh?"

Mata Su Min membulat mendengar ucapan Suga, ia langsung menyambar laptopnya. Menutupnya dengan kasar. Su Min berdiri dan membawa semua peralatannya.

"Sumin-ah". Suga ikut berdiri. "Apa kau melakukannya juga? Apa benar kau menjual diri mu seperti itu?! Jawab aku Sumin-ah..."

"Oppa... Jangan pernah mencapuri urusan ku. Lebih sedikit yang oppa tahu itu akan semakin baik". Su Min berjalan meninggalkan Suga tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Sial...". Suga mengepal tangannya menahan semua amarah yang di rasakannya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup gelap karena diselimuti awan hitam di langit kota Seoul. Seperti biasa Su Min menolak Jin untuk mengatarnya ke sekolah. Su Min lebih senang berjalan ke halte dan menaiki bis dari sana. Su Min berdiri dari duduknya melihat bis yang di tunggu telah datang. Su Min mengeluarkan membercardnya untuk membayar ongkos didalam bis itu.

Phip… Phip..

Su Min terdiam menengok cepat ke arah belakangnya "joheon achimieyo, Sumin-ah. Anggap saja itu bayaran selama aku menumpang di rumah mu". Suga tersenyum, berjalan melewati Su Min yang masih terdiam.

"Hey, kau nak, jangan berdiri mematung menghalangi orang yang ingin menaiki bis ini". Tegur ahjussi pengendara bis.

"ah ne, mianhaeyo..". Su Min membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan berjalan berdiri di dekat Suga yang mendapatkan tempat duduk. Bis mulai melaju, Su Min berpegangan pada besi yang di sediakan untuk penumpang. "Oppa, kenapa oppa tidak membawa mobil atau berangkat bersama Jin Oppa?". Tanya Su Min penasaran. Su Min lupa bahwa Suga menginap tidak membawa mobilnya dan tentu saja ia menaiki bis untuk tetap bersama Su Min.

"Aish berisiknya…". Suga mengusap kasar telinganya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Su Min mengepalkan tangannya memasang gaya seperti orang ingin meninju. "Bukankah ini menguntungkanmu? Aku tau kau bukan wanita yang menyukai hal yang didapatkan secara cuma-cuma jadi anggap saja ini bayaran aku menyewa kamar semalam"

"Yakk.. Mana ada harga kamar semalam setara dengan harga naik bis"

"Yakk.. Aku akan membayar bis saat pulang dan membelikan apa saja yang kau inginkan"

"Termasuk membayarkan aku nonton teater dan makan setiap pulang sekolah"

"Kau mengajakku kencan eoh?". Suga melempar pertanyaan yang membuat pipi Su Min merah merona.

"Anyeong Sumin-ah". Sapa namja tinggi yang baru naik dari dua halte setelah halte rumah Su Min, Jungkook berdiri di sisi Su Min. Teman sekelas Su Min yang banyak diincar oleh para Yoeja.

"Oh Jungkook-ah, anyeong"

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?". Jungkook bertanya tanpa megesr tatapan matanya seditikpun da Su Min.

"Ne, ten…". Tubuh Su Min di tarik sampai terjatuh di bangku penumpang oleh Suga yang sudah berdiri dan menghalangi Su Min dan Jungkook. Suga berdiri seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai dosa.

"Dahulukan wanita, jadi silakan duduk Sumin-ah"

"Ken…"

"Hoaamm…". Suga merentangkan tangannya, menggeser tubuhnya agar Jungkook semakin terhalang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga terdiam dalam keheniingan. Disisi lain Suga tertawa melihat wajah Su Min yang sangat jengkel karena ulahnya. Bis akhirnya berhenti di halte sekolah mereka, Suga mendorong Jungkook agar cepat turun terlebih dahulu. Jungkook sedikit bingung dengan tingkah sunbaenimnya itu tapi Jungkook akhirnya menurut turun terlebih dahulu, lalu Suga. Suga turun dari bis untuk pertama kalinya ia naiki, Suga kembali melihat ke arah pintu bis, melihat tangan Su Min yang di genggam Jungkook. Ya, Jungkook membantu Su Min turun dari bis. Rasa senang Suga menaiki bis melupakan rencana awalnya untuk mendekati Su Min.

"Gumawo..". Ucap Su Min. Butir demi butir hujan turun semakin banyak dan cepat, dengan sigap Jungkook membuka blazer sekolahnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan Su Min. Mereka berlari berdua menuju gedung sekolah yang sekitar 100meter dari halte.

"Hah… Sial..". Suga berlari menyusul Su Min, menarik tangannya sampai ia keluar dari blazer Jungkook. Su Min dan Suga berlari menerjang air hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Oppa…". Mata Su Min melebar hebat."Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat semuanya basah eoh?"

"Kalau begitu, untuk hari ini mari kita bolos". Ucap Suga serius mengukir sedikit senyum dibibirnya. Suga memberhentikan sebuah taksi, menaikinya bersama Su Min. Su Min awalnya menolak dan tidak mau ikut tapi mau bagaimana lagi pakaian, tas, sepatu semuanya basah. Lagi pula Su Min belum pernah membolos sekolah jadi ia menerima tawaran Suga.

Taksi yang di tumpangi Su Min dan Suga berhenti di depan rumah mewah perumahan Gangnam. Su Min keluar dari taksi dengan terus memandangi rumah mewah bercatkan putih di depannya tanpa menyadari hujan yang semakin deras menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Ini pertama kali Su Min ke rumah Suga. Walaupun Jin adalah sahabat Suga tapi Jin tidak pernah mengajak Su Min ke rumah Suga. Ya, karena selain Suga lebih suka tidur di rumah orang lain dari pada rumah meawahnya. Suga menekan sandi pada pintunya dan membuka pintu mewah tanpa penjagaan yang ketat. Di rumah Suga saat ini hanya ada pembantu yang sehari-hari memasak dan merapihkan rumah saja.

"Silakan masuk". Suga mempersilakan Su Min masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan muda, anda pulang hari ini? Nyonya mengatakan…"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Lee perkenalkan ini, Kim Su Min, ia adik dari Kim Seokjin. Jadi tolong sambut jika ia datang kesini nde". Suga menghusap punggung ahjussi tua yang sudah bekerja berpuluh-puluh tahun di rumahnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, jeo-neun Kim Su Min imnida". Su Min membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Ahjussi itu hanya tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, panggil saja saya Lee. Saya kepala pelayan disini."

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya, lebih baik kau ganti pakaian terlebih dahulu". Suga merangkul Su Min menuju kamarnya.

"Uuntuk apa kita kekamarmu?"

"Apa dalamanmu basah?"

"Yakk. Oppa, pertanyaan mu"

"Aku tanya apa dalamanmu juga basah?"

"Mmm… sedikit… aku pinjam hair dryer saja. Pasti eomma mu memilikinya bukan?" tanya Su Min berhati-hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Lee untuk mengambilkannya. Ini pakaian dan celanaku, maaf jika ukurannya terlalu besar untuk mu. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku di tempat lain". Suga meletakkan pakaiannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Ruang tidur yang cukup besar dengan latar warna putih di padukan warna coklat muda pada kayu-kayu yang mengisi ruangan ini. Suga meninggalkan ruang tidurnya. Kini Su Min hanya sendirian, ia melihat satu rak buku yang berisika ratusan komik koleksi Suga, dan koleksi-koleksi miniatur karakter anime yang di sukai Suga.

"Permisi Nona Kim"

"Oh". Su Min menghampiri ahjussi tua itu. "Panggil saja aku Sumin"

"Itu sudah tugas saya nona, saya permisi". Lee keluar ruangan setelah memberikan hair dryer sesuai dengan permintaan Su Min.

Su Min membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengeringkan semua pakaian dalamnya yang akan ia gunakan lagi setelah kering. Setengah jam berlalu, Su Min keluar dari ruang tidur Suga, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik rumah. Terdengar suara tawa pemilik rumah itu yang tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengahnya dengan televisi yang menyalah dengan film Kung Fu Panda. Aigoo, orang ini tidak ingatkah ia sudah berusia berapa…

"Yak.. Oppa kau seperti anak usia 3 tahun eoh". Su Min duduk di sofa tepat di sisi Suga.

"Jinjja? Semuda itukah wajahku?"

"Uwek… bukan wajahmu tapi tingkahmu."Su Min mengambil remote televisi dan menggantinya dengan chanel drama.

"Aishh.. Berisik. Kenapa kau menggangguku eoh?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kerumahmu eoh?". Su Min berhasil membungkam mulut Suga.

"Tuan muda, semua makan yang anda inginkan telah disiapkan". Ujar Lee.

"Thanks. Tubuh mu sudah terlalu tua, beristirahatlah". Titah Suga kepada Lee. Suga menggenggam tangan Su Min, mengajaknya keruang makan yang megah terdapat meja makan yang besar memanjang dan dua belas kursi yang mendampingi, diatasnya terdapat delapan pasang lampu gantung yang berjajar tambah menerangi meja makan. Diatas meja telah tersedia makanan khas Korea berserta buah-buahan yang segar. Suga menarik satu kursi dan mempersilakan Su Min untuk duduk.

"Gumawo"

Suga tersenyum dan duduk berseberangan dengan Su Min. Mereka memulai makan pagi mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi pagi, karena Su Min dan Suga terbiasa makan pagi di sekolahnya yang juga menyiapkan makan pagi sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Lee menghampiri dan menuangkan minum di gelas kristal milik Suga.

"Sudah ku bilang seharusnya kau beristirahat Lee. Ingatlah umur mu kakek tua". Lee menghiraukan ocehan tuan muda kesayangannya itu dan berjalan menuangkan ke gelas kristal milik Su Min.

"Gumawo ahjussi Lee". Ucap Su Min canggung.

"Panggil saja saya Lee". Membungkukkan lagi tubuhnya ke Su Min dan Suga lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Melihat Suga sudah melahap makanannya Su Min mulai ikut melahap makanan yang sudah di sediahkan. Su Min menyicip satu daging bulgogi, rasanya benar-benar lezat bagaikan masakan hotel berbintang. Padahal Su Min sering memasak makanan ini tetapi kenapa ini sangat berbeda. Su Min ikut melahap semua makan yang di meja makan. Suga tersenyum melihat Su Min yang lahap memakan semua makanan.

"Yak dapatkah kau makan perlahan"

"Ne". ketuk Su Min dengan wajah jengkel. Suga menyimpan senyumnya saat melihat wajah jengkel Su Min. Selang beberapa menit Su Min dan Suga menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Suga berjalan menatap punggung Su Min yang berjalan di depannya yang tertutupu t-shirt biru muda yang kebesaran untuk tubuh munggil Su Min.

"Sumin-ah, mau aku beritahu suatu rahasia?"

"Aniya"

"haisss..". Suga mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Su Min.

"Yakk oppa, lepaskan pabo". Su Min memukuli kepala Suga dengan telapak tangannya.

"Beraninya kau mengejekku pabo?"

"Oppa lepaskah. Uhuk.. Uhuk..". Suga melepaskan lengannya dari leher Su Min. "Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

"Kau sungguh berlebihan Sumin-ah, aku tidak setega itu, lagi pula jika aku ingin membunuhmu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Kajja"

"Shireo", Su Min mejulurkan lidahnya keluar dari mulutnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tangan Suga mendarat di wajah Su Min dan menariknya sampai belakang kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Suga. Su Min mendorong kepala Suga. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dengan canda tawa mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah lorong buntu, Su Min memperhatikan Suga yang menekan nomor pada lock digital seperti yang terpasang pada pintu masuk rumah pada umumnya.

'Welcome'

Itulah yang tertulis pada layar kecil alat itu. Buusshh… Bunyi mensin, keluarlah anak tangga dari langit-langit rumah itu. Su Min terkejut melihatnya, inikah yang dimaksud rahasia menurut Suga, ia memiliki ruangan yang sama seperti ruang tidurnya di rumah Su Min. Hanya saja tangganya sudah memakai teknologi yang canggih sedangkan Su Min membuka pintunya menggunakan tali yang terlihat seperti alat menyalahkan lampu pada jaman dahulu.

Su Min masuk ke ruangan yang terlihat seperti rumah pada pohon, lantai dan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu,bukan kayu sungguhan. Atap ruangan ini adalah kaca yang besar. Dari dalam kita dapat melihat rintikan hujan dan awan yang gelap sekaligus kilat yang menyambar. Su Min tersentak kaget melihat cahaya kilat, tapi anehnya dia tidak mendengar gemuruh hujan dan petir.

"Kau takut? Apa sebaiknya aku tutup saja eoh?"

"Oh tidak perlu, aku suka melihatnya". Su Min tersenyum senang dan menatap lagi langit yang ada di atas kepalanya, Su Min merasa ia tubuhnya di hujani tetapi air hujan itu tidak dapan menyentuh tubuhnya. Suga membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lantai miliknya.

"Kau tidak pegal melihat ke atas terus menerus seperti itu eoh, berbaring lah"

Su Min melihat Suga yang sudah berbaring menatap langit. Su Min tersenyum dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Suga. Suga memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Su Min.

"Kau suka?"

"Ne". Su Min menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Suga, kedua mata mereka saling menatap dalam, saling mengaggumi satu sama lain. Entah setan apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Su Min. Dalam sekejap Suga mencium bibir merah muda Su Min.

"Sumin-ah aku berjanji melakukannya perlahan, percayalah pada ku"

"Bagaimana dengan Hayoung?". Tanya Su Min mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Suga. Tanpa menjawab Suga melumat kembali bibir Su Min. menjadikan lengan kirinya bantalan untuk kepala Su Min. Su Min membalas lumatannya dengan canggung. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Su Min. Suga menggigit bibir bawah Su Min, lalu berjalan ke pipi kiri Su Min mengecupnya dan berpindah ke bawah telinga Su Min, mengecup inci demi inci leher Su Min. Tangan kanan Suga membelai lembut rambut hitam, kemudian pipinya dan terus turun kedada Su Min bersamaan dengan wajahnya. Suga mencium dada Su Min dengan satu tangannya yang meremas lembut dada kirinya. Suga mengangkat kembali kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Su Min, melihat mata Su Min yang masih terpejam menikmati pelakuan lembut Suga, Suga menglumat lagi bibir Su Min, di tariknya tangan kiri yang ia fungsikan sebagai bantal untuk kepala Su Min, kini kedua tangannya bebas meremas kedua dada Su Min. Kedua tangannnya menaikan t-shirt yang di pakai Su min sampai telihat dua bongkah daging putih yang masih tertutup bra merah muda dengan renda hitam yang menghiasinya. Suga mencium dan mengeluarkan isi bra merah muda itu.

Lidah Suga menari-nari di nipple Su Min, tangan kanannya memilin lembut nipple kiri Su Min dengan sesekali meremasnya. Suga memasukan payudara Su Min ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya, menggigit kecil nipple Su Min.

"Aghh..". Desah Su Min yang masih terpejam dengan tangannya meremas rambut coklat Suga.

Tangan kanan Suga menghusap paha luar Su Min yang semakin lama husapannya ke paha dalam dan memijat lembut orgam intim Su Min yang masih tertutup celana pendek ketat yang di pakai Su Min. "Mmh..". Su Min merapatkan kedua kakinya, menjepit tangan Suga yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Suga menarik tangannya dan menurunkan celana Su Min.

"Opp..". Suga melumat kedua bibir Su Min, mata sayup Su Min menatap wajah tampan Suga yang telihat semakin menuntut. Dalam keadaan seperti ini entah mengapa Su Min juga tidak dapat menahan Suga untuk tidak melakukannya, jauh di lubuh hati Su Min ia benar-benar takut. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Su Min dan seperti yang di katakan orang, jika ini pertama kalinya melakukan _itu_ akan terasa sangat sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Su Min semakin ketakutan mengingat semua itu.

Setelah berhasil membuka celana Su Min, Suga juga membuka semua celananyadan berlutut di antara kedua kaki Su Min, Tubuh Suga mebebani tubuh Su Min.

"Oppa aku takut"

"Sumin-ah percaya padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu merasakan sakit, aku akan melakukannya perlahan, aku mohon percaya pada ku". Suga menggenggam satu tangan Su Min sedangkan tangannya yang lain membimbing juniornya ke lubang intim Su Min. Kepala junior Suga mulai menerobos masuk secara perlahan.

"Ah.. Sakit oppa..". Su Min mencengkram kasur lantai yang ada di bawahnya, Suga mempererat genggaman tangannya dan terus memasukan juniornya di lubang semping milik Su Min. Benar-benar sempit Suga terus berusaha mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Air mata Su Min mulai terjatuh, menahan rasa sakit pada vaginanya. Suga menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Su Min, memeluknya erat, mencium bibir, leher sampai dadanya, menghisap nipple Su Min, tangannya menghusap, memijat bagian organ intim Su Min. Setengah junior Suga yang masuk dalam vagina, berhasil merobek salaput darah Su Min. Suga memasukan semua batang kejantanannya itu.

"Aaarggg…". Su Min memukul bahu Suga. "Sakit… Sudah oppa..". Su Min akhirnya menangis kesakitan merasakan benda asing menerobos masuk sampai ke perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang nde". Ucap Suga lembut menghusap rambut Su Min, mencium kening Su Min. "Sumin-ah, kau boleh mencakar bahkan menjambak rambutku jika kau merasakan sakit, ugh". Suga mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dan memasukkannya lagi. Terasa sekali juniornya di pijat oleh dinding vagina Su Min yang sempit ini.

"Nggghh..". Su Min memeluk dan mencengkram pakaian Suga, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Suga, Suga memeluk tubuh Su Min menciumi, menjilat, menggigit kecil leher Su Min. Junior Suga terus memompa vagina Su Min yang sudah beradaptasi dengan junior Suga. "Ahh.. ahh…". Desah Su Min mengikuti irama hentakan pinggul Suga. Suga melumat bibir Su Min. "Mmmh..".Su Min juga membalas lumatan Suga. Kedua tangan Suga meremas dada Su Min yang bergucang seperti terkena gempa. Gerakan Suga semakin cepat, membuat Su Min merasakan sampai ke puncaknya.

"Oppah, aku ingin…"

"Keluarkan saja Su Min". Junior Suga terus menghantam vagina Su Min dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

"Aaaaarrggghh…". Desah pajang Su Min dengan keluarnya cairan vaginanya. Tak lama Suga mengeluarkan semua isi spermanya di dalam vagina Su Min. Terasa vagina Sumin berkedut memijat junior Suga yang hangat. Suga mencium lagi kening, hidung, dan bibir Su Min yang tengah tertidur lelah setelah mengalami pengalaman pertamanya, bercinta dengan orang yang ia cintai. Suga mengeluarkan Juniornya dari sarang impiannya, melihat darah yang bercampur dengan spermanya keluar dari vagina Su Min, terukir senyum yang bahagia di bibirnya. Akhirnya Suga tahu bahwa ia lah yang petama untuk Su Min, begitu juga Suga. Ini adalah yang pertama untuk Suga.

Suga mengangkat tubuh Su Min memindahkannya ke single bed yang biasa di gunakan Suga tidur menyediri. Suga mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Di bersihkannya semua bagian intim dan paha Su Min. melihat vagina Su Min, Suga menelan salivanya, menahar birahinya untuk menyetubuhi Su Min yang sedang kepayahan. Suga memejamkan matanya, menutup kedua kaki Su Min dan ikut berbaring di sisi Su Min dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Su Min terbangun menemukan Suga yang masih tertidur dan memeluk dirinya. Su Min mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya tetapi terasa sakit sekali bagian perut sampai pahanya.

"Oppa..". Su Min mengguncang-guncang tubuh Suga.

"Emmm…". Suga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oppa bangun, hari sudah semakin sore aku harus pulang"

Suga mengankat kepalanya sedikit. "Andwae, kau harus tetap disini setidaknya sampai esok pagi. Ara?". Suga kembali menidurkan kepalanya, mencium bahu Su Min.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC lagi. Ini bukan TBC penyakit loh _ gumawo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview.. ^-^**

 **Kecup basah, lepek, banjir dari bebe :***


End file.
